Orange Crane
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: "This paper crane is made by Iemitsu's six year old daughter, Sawada Setsuna." Timoteo announced to them, causing the two to look incredulously. Timoteo only continued to feel more pride for the girl's behalf. "She is my grandniece and potential heir to be the Tenth Vongola." Rewrite of Vongola Nono's visit to the Sawada household in Ep. 58 with fem!27.
1. Orange Crane

Orange Crane

Today was the day Tsuna will be meeting her Otou-san's boss, Timoteo. Her father Iemitsu said the man is one of the nicest people she will ever meet, and the man had wanted to meet her and Oka-san Nana for a long time now. Tsuna was still nervous since she still had trouble talking to other people, but hearing her father's words made it less jarring.

Tsuna walked beside her mother, looking around the crowd of people exiting or boarding their terminals. Everyone was so much taller than her, and it made her feel like a mouse. Sometimes, she wished she could be much bigger, but at the same time, she didn't want to be so big that her mother and father can't hold her anymore.

Her father suddenly called out and waved to someone in the crowd, and this made her want to hide behind her mother. Tsuna didn't know what to do or say, and she only hoped that she wouldn't embarrass anyone with her shyness. She heard the man and her father start to talk.

"Iemitsu, it's been a long time" the man greeted Iemitsu.

'Welcome to Japan, boss" her father replied familiarly and gestured to her mother "I'd like to meet my wife, Nana."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Nana greeted respectfully "Thank you for being such a good boss to him."

Tsuna saw the man smile warmly, "You needn't thank me. Iemitsu's the one helping me." Only for him to sound slightly teasing "You know, you really are stunning" the man said, causing her mother to sound surprised, "Iemitsu doesn't deserve such a beauty."

Her mother sounded flattered, with her father childishly defending, "We're a perfect couple!"

Tsuna thought so too, her parents always looked to each other with so much love and sweetness, she felt like glowing.

"Anyway, this here is my daughter, Setsuna." At her mention, she tried to hide her face from view.

"Tsu-chan, say hello to the nice man." She heard her mother ask, but Tsuna only wanted to hide herself further.

The man only kept his warm gaze and smile, he crouched down to her level to greet her personally, "It's nice to meet you, Setsuna."

The man's words were warm as the sun. For a moment, Tsuna peaked to see the man properly; like her father, he looked at her with pride and even a familial love. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

The ride back home was much less worrisome for Tsuna. She watched the clear, late afternoon sky outside and sooth her to the muffled sound of the wind, the clouds drifting time to time against the sun. The sky is where she looks to feel comfort, as it connects her to her father wherever he's away. Although, there were times the sky can be the scariest. When the rain pelts hard, it crashes against her windows and threaten to submerge everything. Thunder would rumble through her home and lightning to creep in the distance and strike. Afterwards, a mist to follow in the morning, thickening as fog and leave anyone lost. She hopes weather like that won't come too often.

Soon enough, she arrived back home with her parents and the kind older man staying with them for some time. Tsuna stayed close and watched her mother make lunch, while her father helped their guest carry some luggage to one of the spare rooms. About half an hour, the home settled down.

"It'll just be a little longer, Tsu-chan. Dinner's almost ready, so play over there, okay?" Her mother asks her.

"Okay, Oka-san!" she replied. She took her purple ball and headed out to the porch.

oOoOo

Just inside, far from her earshot, the distant sound of her father and his boss were exchanged.

"My little girl's cute, right?" Iemitsu praised his daughter cheerfully.

"Oh yes, she's the spitting image of her mother." Timoteo agrees with him.

"I know right? But she sort of resembles me too, sometimes!" Iemitsu says and smiles.

Timoteo nodded to this, "Ah, family is a wonderful thing. I know that, having sons myself. But…" There was grave tone to his last word.

At this, Iemitsu knew it was important, "Boss, for you to have come to Japan…What happened?"

Timoteo's features became more grim, "Nothing yet, but something might soon, very soon. I can sense it…"

"Boss…" Iemitsu said sadly.

"He refuses to let me see him smile, Iemitsu. I feel I failed as his father to have not seen it once, and he became more distant from me the last half year." Timoteo tells in plight and shakes his head of this failure.

Iemitsu knew the incident roughly six months ago. Timoteo's personal archive had been broken into with the lock melted with an investigation to reveal that Xanxus was responsible for the room to be trashed and documents burned. There had been speculation that he wanted to eliminate the evidence that he's an illegitimate son of the Ninth. That was the story that was commonly circulated, however, even if Xanxus was an illegitimate child, Iemitsu knew his boss never discriminates bloodline "purity" over potential, and Iemitsu knew first-hand that Xanxus has immense potential. There was something more to the incident Iemitsu suspects. "Boss…is there something about Xanxus I may need to know?"

The Ninth Vongola Boss felt it was time that his advisor needed to know, "Hmm, yes, Xanxus-" But Timoteo's word were interrupted from a girl's cry outside.

"Waaa! Otou-san!" she cried desperately.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu immediately stood and rushed outside, with Timoteo following him. They saw the young girl with a small dog wagging its tail while standing on her.

"Ahh, come here." Iemitsu said in relief knowing his daughter is in no serious danger and went to get her.

When Iemitsu did, Timoteo saw a spark that turned to a powerful but beautiful flare of Sky energy in the girl's state of distress. That state of energy was very abnormal for many of his subordinates, nonetheless a young girl. It was too idealistic but…could this descendant of Vongola Primo be the one to finally inherit the throne of the Vongola? And possibly even save 'him' from his internal despair?

"See, you're okay now. So no more tears." Iemitsu assures his daughter.

"…She has power." Timoteo said simply, causing Iemitsu to look confused, "but it's still immature."

A small supernatural flame emitted from the older man's finger and hovered it before the girl's temple.

'Calm now little one, for you have a future with so much promise.' Timoteo's voice echoes in Tsuna's mind. The feeling of the older man's assurance and a 'click' of an unlocked door of power washed over her. The aura was a gentle warmth, making her drift to a sound sleep.

"This will do for now. When she really needs it, her power will be released." Timoteo explained to his external adviser.

"Boss…" Iemitsu said, a clear protest to what he's implying of doing.

"I want to let you two live a peaceful life as soon as possible, but…" Timoteo has this idea kept with him, and another sin he needed to bear.

"Dear, is something wrong? Nana called out to them.

"Oi Nana, Tsuna just tuckered herself out playing and fell asleep!" Iemitsu looked at his boss for a moment before he headed inside. "Boy, am I ever hungry." He said a bit too loudly with his wife hushing him down and taking their daughter in her arms.

The Ninth Vongola Boss looked on to the beautiful family. Feeling he is a demon in an angel's guise.

oOoOo

Tsuna understood that the man needed to go back home, but before he boards his plane, she presented the older man an orange paper crane she folded to wish him a safe trip.

"Goodbye Oji-san, I'll miss you." She said to him then, smiling sadly.

Timoteo nodded, he gave a grandfatherly smile and accepted her gift, "Goodbye, Setsuna. Stay well and watch out for your mother and father."

"Hai, I will." Tsuna said earnestly.

Timoteo waved back to his hosts before he boards his private plane. His Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, and Lightning Guardian, Ganauche the Third were present to greet him.

"Vongola Nono, how was your trip capo?" Coyote asks him formally.

Timoteo smiled, "It was a long needed rest. Iemitsu's family have all been excellent hosts."

Ganauche tilted his head to the item in his boss's possession, "I see you have a souvenir with you, boss. Who's it from?" Ganauche asked more informally, making Coyote look at him disdainfully.

Timoteo held it for them to see, "Do you both see the resonance of Flame energy from it?"

It was faint, but the two Guardians sense it, they nodded.

"This paper crane is made by Iemitsu's six year old daughter, Sawada Setsuna." Timoteo announced to them, causing the two to look incredulously. Timoteo only continued to feel more pride for the girl's behalf.

"She is my grandniece and potential heir to be the Tenth Vongola."

* * *

AN: The crane is a symbol of good fortune, happiness, and longevity in Japan, China, and Korea. And the practice of senbazuru (or the folding of a thousand paper cranes) is done at times of conflict to heal or made as tokens in good will. It's believed the person who made all one thousand within a year will be granted a wish.

So unbeknownst Tsuna in this story, not only did she give Timoteo a symbol of his safety, but also a symbol of hope that the dying Vongola can live strongly again.


	2. Knight and Princess

Sawada Setsuna woke to a beautiful early spring morning. It was the day after her father's boss settled in her family's household and would stay for about a week.

At first, Tsuna didn't know how to interact with Timoteo, but the kind older man was patient and made her feel at ease with herself. She felt like thanking her father for introducing him.

Tsuna cleaned herself up before deciding to go downstairs. There were voices of her father and his boss talking in the living room area.

_"Boss, is there really no possible way for you to reconsider?"_

_"There are always consequences to consider Iemitsu, she has the potential to inherit the title."_

_"But why does it have to be her? She is just a little girl with no idea of the underworld. I should take her place instead, there can be other non-Vongola to be head of CEDEF, please."_

_"There is still time to introduce her. You are needed to be an outside advisor Iemitsu, the famiglia needs a respected safeguard in case of questionable decisions."_

'Von...gola? Fa…mil…ia?' Tsuna thought to herself. She didn't understand a word of what they were talking about, and assumes they were speaking a Western language since her father worked in Italy, and from the tone of both men, it sounded troubling. "Umm…Otou-san?"

The two men turned her attention to her uncertain demeanour, Iemitsu decided to break the silence. "Oi Tsuna, Ohayou! Come sit with us!"

"Oh, hai," Tsuna followed and walked a side of the table the sat on the cushion. "Ohayou otou-san, Timo…teo joshi." Tsuna manages to greet and pronounce.

Tsuna heard her father laugh in endeared amusement, "It's very good of you to be formal Tsuna, but think of my boss as your Oji-san."

"O-Oji-san?" Tsuna asks incredulously, looking to the elder of the two men, "Is it really okay?"

Timoteo smiled and nodded his approval, "It is okay Setsuna. I actually prefer to be called so."

Tsuna relaxed and nodded happily, "Okay, oji-san!"

Feeling that the air has settled, Iemitsu decided to prepare drinks "I'll brew some tea, do you want some hot chocolate, Tsuna?" Iemitsu offered.

"Hai," Tsuna answers. Iemitsu left shortly after, leaving his daughter in the company of his boss.

"Oji-san?"

"Yes Setsuna?"

"I'm happy to have met you. I feel like I met a noble king." Tsuna admits, blushing in self-consciousness.

Timoteo chuckles at this, "I'm honoured you think so highly of me, Setsuna."

Tsuna continues to blush, "Hai, otou-san told me about you and thinks highly of you too. He says you're a great, kind man who loves his family very much. I think anyone would be lucky to know you."

Timoteo had heard of many praises over his lifetime, but hearing these words from the young girl warms his heart "Your otou-san told me much about you too. He told me how thoughtful you are about his and your oka-san's wellbeing over your own and do what you can to help them. And when you grow up, you wanted to be both a princess and a knight." Timoteo recalls.

Tsuna felt a different kind of embarrassment and swore her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "H-hai. It's a really silly wish..."

"Is there a reason why?" Timoteo asked her.

"I…don't know. Princesses are taught to be graceful and kind; and knights are trained to be strong and brave. I imagine a person like that would be admired by so many people, but… if I become that person, I think it would be so hard to stay that way."

"I can tell you thought much about this, Setsuna." Timoteo nodded thoughtful to her words "I agree it's hard to be the person you described, but...one day, you might meet people who will help you become that person. I believe you already know two very important ones."

"I can? I do?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Yes. When you look at your otou-san and oka-san, do you see those qualities of being a princess and a knight in them?"

Tsuna's face brightened at the idea, she nodded surely, "They are! Otou-san is oka-san's knight in shining armour!"

"Haha, am I now?" Iemitsu asked his daughter before placing the tray of beverages down.

"Hai! Oji-san made me realize that I can become a princess knight because you and oka-san are like them. And maybe when I'm grown up, I will meet my own knight prince to love and protect with all my heart!"

"Hmm, well, I have to meet your future Oji first if he can match up with your dedication as a knight." Iemitsu said half-joking, "It will take the most powerful knight to be my little girl's."

"Otou-san!" Tsuna whined and pouted in embarrassment.

Timoteo only chuckled, "Then it's settled. I pronounce a toast to Setsuna. For her wish to be a knight and princess to come true."

Tsuna laughs and raises her mug, "I want to toast to you too Oji-san. For being a good king to the knight that follows you well!"

"Kanpai" The three parties clinked their drinks to commemorate a mock pact.

Unbeknowt Tsuna, the end of the week is when a rebel prince would turn the wheel of destiny closer to her dream.


End file.
